


The Benefit Of The Doubt

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Cornetto "40 - love" Commercial
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Debbie talk about what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefit Of The Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moriann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/gifts).



'I shall take you everywhere,' Maria said. 'You're my mascot.'

Debbie laughed. 'I can't even do my job when you're playing, you know that. Conflict of interests.'

'It's not fair. You're far harsher than you used to be.'

'I tell it as it is, like I always did.'

'I never get the benefit of the doubt any more.'

Debbie pulled her closer. 'Do you want me to doubt you?'

'No, only to love me. And come with me.'

'When you're in the top ten, I can afford to stop work. In the mean time, I'll get you another cardboard cut-out.'


End file.
